vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Mouse (Composite)
|-|Base= |-|Classic= |-|Queen= |-|Wizard= |-|Princess= Summary Minnie Mouse is an animated, anthropomorphic mouse character created by Walt Disney. Inspired by flapper girls of the 1920s, Minnie typically played a supporting role in the original run of theatrical cartoons. She was finally revitalized and given her first starring role with the premiere of the 1988 television special Totally Minnie. In 2018, Minnie was recognized for her contributions to animation with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, High 4-C with Magic Name: Minnie Mouse Origin: Disney Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mouse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Magic, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Yarn and needles, Firearms, Magic fan, Purse, Pop gun), Statistics Amplification (Can bulk up to increase her strength, Can amp her speed temporarily, Sprinter will boost the speed of her vehicles), Empathy Manipulation (Everybody Loves Minnie makes nearby opponents fall in love with her, and turn into allies), Levitation (Can make herself fall slowly with her dress), Flight (Can fly by spinning the flower on her hat like a propeller), Teleportation with Window Cleaner, Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse opponents with hair spray), Fire Manipulation (Attacco Dirompente shots a blast of magic fire that spreads out around her), Sealing (Diamon-Moon-Cage: Spinning Prison makes a cage appear around the enemy), Electricity Manipulation (Double Helix Lightening shoots two spiraling lightening bolts), Smoke Manipulation (Gar-fog-din Blinding Fog conjures up a thick fog to hide herself), Creation (Giant Spray Can Insecticidium creates a giant can of pesticide which sprays all over the enemy. This will poison insect enemies and make other enemies get sick and continuously cough), Forcefield (Instant Barrier creates a magic shield to block enemy attacks), Summoning (Can summon a giant centipede fire elemental to aid her in battle, Trace Chaser and Magno Flyer will release a small remote control vehicles to attack the opponent), Temporary Invulnerability (Magic Water will make her invincible for exactly 8 seconds, Shield shell will make her temporarily invincible), Energy Projection (Can fire small start shaped projectiles at the opponent), Weather Manipulation (Stormy Weather will create a rain cloud above the opponent's head to slow them down), Transmutation (He vacuum cleaner will turn whoever is sucked into it into a coin), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Wall Climbing (With equipment), Resistance to Heat (Unaffected by the heat of the sun, which cooked Daisy and Donald alive) Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Large Star level with Magic (Harmed Pete, who can take hits from Sora) Speed: FTL+ (Can kfight alongside Sora) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift blocks of stone as big as herself) Striking Strength: Class KJ (Can send opponents flying with her purse) Durability: At least Small Country level (Survived an explosion as big as California), possibly Higher (Can take hits from weaker Heartless, although it's hard to pinpoint exactly how strong those Heartless are) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Thousands of kilometers (Comparable to Sora, whose attacks can reach the moon) Standard Equipment: Magic staff, Disguises, Flower hat, Dresses and costumes, Needles and yarn, Roller skates, Revolver, Boomerang ribbon, Window cleaner, Hair spray, Magic fan, Magic water, Purse, Go Kart, Vacuum cleaner, Two hooks, Stick horse, Pop gun Intelligence: Genius (Minnie is an incredibly skilled wizard, having knowledge on all kinds of spells, to a point in which she can defeat other wizards while being blind folded. Has shown herself to be strategic and cunning during battle. Has a talent for disguises. Shown to be a good mechanic.) Weaknesses: Using the magic with the staff in excess is taxing on her body and weakens her after extensive use. Using the vacuum cleaner consumes battery power. No formal training in hand to hand combat. Can be easily frustrated and impulsive. Sweeper and Cowboy outfits have limited use before running out of power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Disney Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Iconic Characters Category:Royalty Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Staff Users Category:Boomerang Users